Kronika Starego Mistrza
Prolog Dantooine - spokojna planeta pełna pól uprawnych i mórz traw - wydawała się snem, spełnieniem marzeń niejednego wysoko postawionego członka Republiki czy też Imperium. Życie tutaj, romantyzowane przez różnych poetów i pisarzy, wydawało się sielanką. Niczym mityczną Arkadię, świat ten zamieszkiwać mieli prości pasterze i rolnicy, którzy nie przejmowali się ogromem wszechświata i jego troskami... ...a jednak nie zawsze tak było, jak mogłoby się wydawać wszystkim tym romantykom. Praca w polu nawet z pomocą droidów i różnych maszyn to nie lekka praca. Ludzie wstawali wcześnie z łóżek i kładli się późno, zapracowani i obolali od szyi w dół. Mimo to wiele istot udawało się na emeryturę tudzież uchodziło właśnie tutaj - na Dantooine bowiem rzadko sięgała ręka zła. Lecz kiedy już dosięgnęła, niech Moc będzie z wami, Dantooińczycy. Był taki jeden region na planecie, który już kilkukrotnie narażony został na zniszczenie. Tysiąclecia temu, na długo przed powstaniem Imperium Galaktycznego, przybyli tutaj nowi osadnicy, zajmując miejsce starych. Zastając pobojowisko i dziesiątki, a może i setki kraterów i zgliszczy, postawili sobie cel życiowy: odbudowę życia w regionie. Pięć lat później Khoonda - bo tak nazwali to miejsce - już zaczęła prężnie się rozwijać. To właśnie tutaj, w roku 16 Wielkiej Resynchronizacji, gdy Khoonda była już ważnym ośrodkiem na świecie - dosłownie drugą stolicą - zawitał do niej pewien człowiek. Ostrożnie, podparty kijem niby ślepiec, zszedł z rampy statku uchodźców. Twarz zasłaniał mu ciężki kaptur tak, że ujrzenie jego twarzy graniczyło z cudem. Ludzie patrzyli na niego, niektórzy podchodzili, proponowali pomoc, on jednak grzecznie odmawiał i szedł dalej. Zmierzał ku miejscu, którego wielu unikało, uważając, że jest ono przeklęte lub nawiedzone. Kiedy już dotarł do celu - pod starożytne ruiny daleko za miastem - zbliżył się do zapieczętowanych wrót. Samymi opuszkami palców zaczął wodzić po ich chropowatej powierzchni. Poznawał ten typ zabezpieczeń - wykorzystywano je również na jego macierzystym świecie. Stanął naprzeciwko nich, wyciągnął ku nim rękę, skupił się…. ...i wrota ustąpiły: ciężkie filary jeden po drugim opadły pod ziemię. Wędrowiec przestąpił przez próg ruin, a następnie zamknął za sobą przejście. Oto był w swoim nowym domu. ---- Padł strzał. Lufa karabinu blasterowego wypuściła strużkę dymu, zaś jego właściciel, zadowolony z efektu polowania, ruszył ku zastrzelonemu iriazowi. Podjechał do niego na swoim śmigaczu, gotów zabrać go do domu i oskórować. Już-już miał załadować zdobycz na pakę, kiedy nagle ujrzał coś co najmniej niezwykłego: słup dymu dobiegający z wnętrza starych ruin daleko na północ od jego pozycji. Od wielu, wielu lat miejsce to pozostawało zamknięte na cztery spusty. Zresztą i tak niewiele było tam do oglądania - ot, zrujnowany zabytek. Nic specjalnego. A jednak ktoś nie tylko zdołał tam wejść, ale i najwyraźniej postanowił rozpalić tam sobie ognisko. Interesujące… Myśliwy załadował iriaza na śmigacz i ruszył ku ruinom. Kiedy tam dojechał, było już po zmierzchu. Zeskoczył ze śmigacza i wspiął się ostrożnie na ukruszony mur. Było ciężko, ale nieraz wspinał się o własnych siłach na różne pagórki czy płaskowyże; miał to wyćwiczone. Gdy znalazł się na odpowiedniej wysokości, skupił swój wzrok na dziedzińcu ruin. Ktoś tam siedział - jakaś zakapturzona, humanoidalna postać. Pośrodku płonęło niewielkie ognisko. Nagle tajemniczy osobnik, siedząc plecami do myśliwego, uniósł się w powietrze jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zaskoczony obserwator cofnął się nieznacznie i patrzył dalej. Kto to był? Albo co? Nigdy bowiem nie widział takiego zjawiska. Wtem poślizgnął się ma omszałym kamieniu i spadł na ziemię. Lokator ruin opadł na równe nogi i zaniepokojony, zwrócił się ku murowi. Następnie wzruszył barkami i wrócił do swojej głębokiej medytacji. ---- Północ. Niemal absolutna cisza. Wiatr hulający w korytarzach. Opuszczone od wieków komnaty. Stworzenia posykujące w podziemiach. Oto jego nowy dom. Spokojnym krokiem, odrzuciwszy uprzednio element przebrania w postaci kija ślepca, zmierzał ku archiwom, ciekaw, czy coś tam znajdzie. Otworzył wrota prowadzące do archiwów. Znał faunę Dantooine, toteż spodziewał się ewentualnego spotkania z laigrekami lub innymi drapieżnikami lubującymi się w podziemiach, ale niczego takiego nie wyczuł. Przed nim rozciągała się tylko martwa ciemność. Poprawił osłony na nosie i przestąpił przez próg. Ruszył ku czemuś w głębii komnaty. Czuł to. Jeżeli miałby opisać to uczucie komuś, kto nie postrzegał świata w ten sam sposób, co on, powiedziałby, że tam, gdzie inni widzą nieprzenikniony mrok, on “widział” zarysy, aurę ukrytych w nim istot, a nieczęsto również rzeczy nasiąknięte energią takich jak on… Wyczuł Go. Zbliżył się do Niego i podniósł ostrożnie, wręcz z nabożną czcią. Trzymał właśnie w rękach holokron Jedi - jeden z najcenniejszych artefaktów Zakonu. Poczuł, że jest on całkiem czysty, niezapisany. Przyłożył go do swojej piersi niczym dziecko i opuścił archiwa. Usiadł na posadzce w pustej komnacie mieszkalnej, przed sobą stawiając holokron. Skupił się i uruchomił go. Miał chęć zapisać w nim swoje nauki oraz wspomnienia, aby pozostawić po sobie ślad w galaktyce. Jeżeli odejdzie, niech przyszli rycerze Jedi o nim pamiętają. Gdy uruchomił funkcję nagrywania, stanął przed urządzeniem. Zrzucił kaptur, odkrywając swoją stoicką, bezoką twarz. - Nazywam się Iowath, mistrz Zakonu Jedi - przedstawił się przedstawiciel rasy Miraluka. Złożył pełen szacunku pokłon swoim przyszłym słuchaczom. - Zwracam się do was, bracia i siostry, z niemałym żalem - oto bowiem, sześćdziesiątego roku Wielkiej Resynchronizacji, nasz Zakon został od środka zniszczony przez naszych odwiecznych wrogów: Bractwo Sithów. Niechaj ten holokron stanie się moją kroniką tego, jak Jedi upadli i być może jak powstaną na nowo. Rozdział 1 Był rok czterdziesty przed Wielką Resynchronizacją. Dla pewnej grupki młodzików był to jeden z najważniejszych dni w Zakonie - oto miał się bowiem odbyć ich pierwszy poważny sprawdzian umiejętności. By go rozpocząć, potrzeba im było udać się w pewne odległe miejsce w galaktyce… Adeptów było siedmioro: czterech chłopców i trzy dziewczęta - i tylko dwoje wywodziło się z rasy ludzkiej. Resztę stanowili Rodianin, Bothanin, Devaronianka, Mirialanka oraz Miraluka, którego rozpoznać można było jedynie po opasce na oczy z pozszywanych kawałków skóry. Stanęli oni w rzędzie na lądowisku świątyni Jedi, przed korwetą, na pokładzie której polecieć mieli na swój test. Wtem naprzeciw tej grupce wyszedł z okrętu pewien niski, zielonoskóry, długouchy Jedi. Młodzikom nie trzeba było go przedstawiać. Ukłonili mu się w jednej chwili, a on odpowiedział im tym samym. - Witajcie - powitał ich krótko mistrz Yoda. - Zac, Naare, Grirk, Jart, Ceghi, Ari, Iowath… - wyliczył ich wszystkich. - Braku punktualności zarzucić wam nie mogę. Czy gotowi na swoją pierwszą misję jesteście? Nie musieli odpowiadać. Znali Yodę i to, że potrafi w pewnym sensie “czytać” z innych jak z otwartej księgi. Mistrz Jedi uśmiechnął się do nich i wskazał rampę prowadzącą do środka okrętu. - Że ciepło się ubierzecie, mam nadzieję - dodał, gdy już wszyscy weszli do środka. Dał następnie sygnał pilotowi do odlotu. Rampa zamknęła się, a korweta krótko potem wzniosła się w powietrze i wyleciała z Coruscant. Młodzież ruszyła podekscytowana w głąb okrętu. - Mistrzu? - Iowath zrównał się chodem z Yodą. - Dokąd właściwie się udajemy? - Na Ilum - odpowiedział stary Jedi. - Jednym z najświętszych dla Zakonu ta planeta jest. Każdy Jedi na początku tam się znalazł. Ale nic więcej nie powiem, niespodzianki zepsuć nie chcę. - Z jego ust popłynął pogodny chichot. ---- Korweta wyszła z nadprzestrzeni. Młodziki spojrzały przez iluminatory na pustkę kosmosu oraz na całkowicie zlodowaciałą planetę Ilum. Powierzchnię globu w całości pokrywały śnieg i lód. Co takiego znajdowało się w tym nieprzyjaznym, pewnie pozbawionym wszelkiego życia miejscu, że było dla Jedi święte, tego żadne z nich nie wiedziało ani się nie domyślało. - Więc to o to chodziło z ubraniem się ciepło - powiedziała do siebie Naare, siedząca w kajucie razem z Iowathem. - Już na sam widok robi się zimno… Iowath? - Hm? - Miraluka podniósł głowę w kierunku ludzkiej dziewczyny. - Tak się zastanawiam… To prawda, że potrafisz od urodzenia widzieć z pomocą Mocy? - Młody Iowath Miraluka jest. - Yoda niespodziewanie wszedł do kajuty. Dwoje młodzików czym prędzej stanęło na równe nogi. Mistrz Jedi zbliżył się do nich z uśmiechem na wąskich ustach. - Rasa jego bardzo silna Mocą jest i z Jej pomocą, mimo braku oczu, świat widzieć potrafią. - Zbliżył się do chłopca i delikatnie przeciągnął skórzaną opaskę na jego czoło. Naare ujrzała właśnie po raz pierwszy, jak wygląda Miraluka we własnej osobie: jak zwykły człowiek, ale bez oczu czy choćby oczodołów. Iowath poczuł, jak jego rówieśniczce przechodzi po ciele dreszcz. Ściągnął opaskę z powrotem na swoje miejsce. - Szykować się powinniście - zasugerował pogodnie Yoda. - Wkrótce lądujemy. Iowath i Naare, podobnie jak reszta ubrali grube kurtki, podbite wełną banthy. Idealnie ogrzewały ciało - czuć to było już tutaj, na pokładzie. Kiedy okręt wylądował wreszcie na powierzchni planety, wyszli z kajut i ruszyli ku wyjściu. Tam już czekał na nich ich opiekun, identycznie jak oni, opatulony w ciepły płaszcz. - To wszyscy? Dobrze. Przejść się musimy. Otwarto przed nimi rampę. Wtem wszyscy adepci cofnęli się gwałtownie, uderzeni przez silny, lodowaty wiatr. Jak jeden mąż zapięli się pod szyję i narzucili kaptury. Poważnie: dlaczego akurat TA planeta była dla Jedi święta?! Mistrz Yoda wyszedł jako pierwszy. Zaraz za nimi ruszyły młodziki. Gdzie szli, nie wiedzieli, ale szybko rzucił im się w oczy ogromne pasmo gór. Zaraz u jego podnóża ujrzeli kontur jakiejś pradawnej struktury - z całą pewnością nie była ona wytworem natury. Co jednak fascynowało najbardziej, to ogromne skupienie Mocy wokół niej. Z perspektywy Iowatha głębiny tego miejsca wydawały się wręcz płonąć. - Oto, dokąd zmierzamy. - Yoda wskazał laską budowlę. - Świątynia Jedi na Ilum! ---- Przekroczyli razem próg świątyni i zamurowało ich. Była ogromna! Dookoła stały kilkudziesięciometrowe statuy dawnych rycerzy Jedi, zaś wysoko nad nimi wisiał w formie swoistego żyrandola kryształ. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się zamarznięty wodospad, nadający komnacie jeszcze bardziej malowniczego wyglądu. Mistrz Yoda stanął pośrodku i zebrał wokół siebie młodzików. Spojrzał z osobna na każdego z nich i po długiej chwili ciszy ze swojej strony, kiedy skupili na nim wzrok, zaczął opowiadać: - Niemal każdy rycerz Jedi swoje życie w Zakonie tu rozpoczął. To właśnie tutaj, w głębinach tej świątyni, odnaleźć coś zdołali: kryształy Kyber - serca naszych mieczy świetlnych. - Wyciągnął spod szaty swoją broń i aktywował ją. Krótki, zielony promień plazmy oświetlił jego twarz. - Teraz to wasze zadanie. Do kryształowych jaskiń wejdźcie i kryształy swoje odnajdźcie. Jedno jednak zapamiętać musicie: to kryształów zadanie, by dać się wam odnaleźć, jest. A teraz idźcie - powiedział na zakończenie i wskazał im przejście pod wodospadem. - czasu więcej nie marnujcie. Młodziki spojrzały po sobie, a potem przerzuciły wzrok pod zamarznięty wodospad. Kryształy Kyber - to, co czyni miecz świetlny mieczem świetlnym - były na wyciągnięcie ich rąk. Musieli je tylko odnaleźć. Łatwizna. Tak myśleli, dopóki nie zobaczyli rozwidlającego się korytarza w głąb jaskiń. Z kolei te rozwidlenia jeszcze się rozwidlały, tworząc prawdziwy labirynt pełnych kryształów korytarzy. - To… To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem… - nerwowo szepnął Grirk, Rodianin. - Nie pękaj - odpowiedział mu Zac. - Damy radę. Ruszajmy. Każde z ośmiorga udało się w innym kierunku. Iowath trzymał się blisko ściany swojego korytarza. Poczuł nagle, jak pod wpływem tego natłoku bodźców ze strony Mocy, otaczającej go dosłownie ze wszystkich stron, nie był w stanie się do niej dostroić. Jego Wzrok wydawał się w tej chwili bezużyteczny Jakby ktoś z noktowizorem na oczach nagle zapalił światło - dokładnie tak wyglądało to z jego strony. Ale mimo wszystko szedł przed siebie - powoli i ostrożnie, uważając na każdy krok. Nie chciał nagle wpaść w jakąś przepaść. Skup się, Iowath, myślał. Skup się na krysztale! Chłopiec zmarszczył czoło i przysiadł na ziemi. Musiał przypomnieć sobie szkolenie: miał się wyciszyć, zapomnieć o wszystkim poza swoim celem, dać się poprowadzić Mocy, a nie brnąć pod prąd. Ona doprowadzi go do celu… Siedział tak nie wiadomo jak długo. Całkiem przemarzł, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Trwał tak w pozycji do medytacji, pozwalał nieść się Mocy, aż nagle… usłyszał coś niezwykłego, nie z tego świata. Brzmiało jak szept połączony ze śpiewem. Nie było w nim żadnych słów, które odczytałaby śmiertelna istota, tylko emocje. Iowath poczuł, że musi podążać za tym głosem. Wstał i nie zważając na chłód, powoli ruszył ku źródłu “śpiewu”. Najpierw szedł, potem jednak puścił się biegiem z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami, by nie zderzyć się ze ścianą. Wreszcie ujrzał w tym wielkim skupisku Mocy pojedynczy, malutki punkt, który płonął mocniej niż wszystko inne. To musiał być jego kryształ. Wzywał go - tak jak mówił mistrz Yoda! Trafił w ten sposób do wielkiej komory wypełnionej kryształami. Ze środka, z kamiennego piedestału wyrastał jeden z nich - duży i regularny. Iowathowi wydawało się, że to właśnie on go wezwał, zbliżył się więc do niego powoli. Już-już miał po niego sięgnąć, gdy nagle znów usłyszał głos kryształu. To nie ten, pomyślał wówczas Miraluka. Znów wsłuchując się w “pieśń”, pozwolił się prowadzić. Do jego uszu dotarł chrzęst spod jego stóp, kiedy stawiał delikatne kroki na kryształach na podłożu. To była jedyna droga ku źródłu głosu. Dotknął opuszkami palców ściany jaskini. Była lodowata, zupełnie jak wszystko tutaj - a jednak czuł jakieś minimalne ciepło. Zaczął wodzić po niej dłońmi, aż wreszcie, co wywołało na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech, poczuł źródło tego ciepła. Ono również do niego “śpiewało”. Jego własny kryształ Kyber, wielkości paznokcia dorosłego człowieka. Teraz musiał tylko wrócić do głównej komnaty… ---- - Gratulacje, młodziki, dumny z was jestem - powiedział Yoda, widząc zebrane przez adeptów kryształy. Dosłownie każdy z nich, nawet pokryci futrem Jart i Ceghi, był przemarznięty i dałby wszystko za powrót do ogrzewanej kajuty. - Ale to dopiero pierwsza część waszego sprawdzianu. - Co teraz, mistrzu? - zapytała Devaronianka, zaciskając w pięść dłoń, która trzymała ciepły kryształ. - Teraz w kosmos udać się musimy. Zakonnego zbrojmistrza wkrótce poznacie. ---- Następnym przystankiem młodych adeptów był stary krążownik Jedi, zawieszony gdzieś w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Musiał pamiętać jeszcze czasy Starej Republiki. Nazywał się “Tygiel” i służył Zakonowi jako wielki warsztat szermierczy. - Ten złom to nasz następny przystanek? - zdziwiła się Ari, obserwując, jak ich korweta podchodzi połączenia się z “Tyglem”. - Widywałem statki w gorszym stanie - odpowiedział Mirialance Jart. Okrętem łagodnie zatrzęsło. Był to znak, że właśnie połączyli się z krążownikiem. Wyszli i stanęli jeden za drugim przed mistrzem Yodą. - Chodźcie, chodźcie. Profesora Huyanga poznacie. Od czasów pierwszych Jedi Zakonowi służył - powiedział Yoda. - Chwila - szepnął do siebie młody Bothanin, zaczynając liczyć w pamięci. - Jeśli jest tu od początku Zakonu, to znaczy, że miałby teraz co najmniej… dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy lat? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? - To znaczy, że profesor Huyang to… - zaczął Rodianin. Wtem śluza się otworzyła i zobaczyli wnętrze krążownika, pełne różnych szuflad z metalowymi częściami, planów budowy mieczy świetlnych i tym podobnych rzeczy, zaś naprzeciwko nim wyszedł wysoki, brązowy, stary… - ...droid? - skończył za rówieśnika Grirk, równie zaskoczony, co cała reszta. Profesor Huyang przyjrzał się każdemu adeptowi z osobna, a następnie przerzucił wzrok na Yodę. - Mistrzu Yoda, to zaszczyt widzieć cię w moich skromnych progach. - Ukłonił się staremu Jedi. - Profesorze. - Obcy odpowiedział tym samym gestem. - Moich protegowanych, proszę, poznaj. Oto Zac, Naare, Jart, Grirk, Ceghi, Ari i Iowath. Młodziki ukłoniły się droidowi z szacunkiem. Tymczasem Huyang klasnął w metalowe dłonie. - A zatem przybyliście, by zbudować wasze miecze świetlne, hm? - Obszedł ich dookoła. - Musicie wiedzieć, że to nie takie proste. Nie można ot, tak sobie dobrać części i poskręcać je w miecz. O nie. Musicie dokładnie zwizualizować swój miecz, dopasować wszystko co do śrubki! W innym wypadku może on dosłownie eksplodować w waszych rękach, a wierzcie mi - widziałem wystarczająco wiele takich przypadków, żeby wiedzieć, o czym mówię. ---- Wszyscy adepci pracowali w pocie czoła nad bronią, która miała im towarzyszyć jako rycerzom Jedi. Wkrótce Ceghi skończyła jako pierwsza - jej miecz świetlny miał barwę zieloną. Następni byli Zac i Naare z ich niebieskimi ostrzami. Ari trafił się żółty, Jartowi zielony, a Grirkowi jasnoniebieski. Czekali już tylko na Iowatha. Młody Miraluka siedział nad częściami. Chciał dopilnować, by wszystko idealnie do siebie pasowało, a nie było ze sobą połączone byle jak. Czuł, że jest już blisko osiągnięcia zamierzonego efektu… ...i wreszcie mu się udało. Stworzył miecz o dość krótkiej rękojeści, okrytej dodatkowo czarną skórą dla wygody. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, złapał pewniej swoją nową broń i aktywował ją. Z emitera wystrzelił dość krótki promień szmaragdowej plazmy. Rozdział 2 Rok drugi. Rycerz Jedi Alk Doth został wezwany przez Radę Jedi. Wszedł do okrągłego pomieszczenia w świątyni i ukłonił się mistrzom. Czemu został wezwany, nie wiedział, ale chętnie się dowie. - Mistrzowie. - Dobrze, że jesteś tak szybko - powiedział mistrz Ki-Adi-Mundi. - W czym rzecz? - zapytał bez ogródek Doth. - Złe wieści przynosimy - oznajmił mistrz Yoda. - Mistrz Sann Berrick z misji miał wrócić, lecz zaginął. Zabracki Jedi uniósł brew ku górze: Sann Berrick, znajomy Dothowi rycerz Jedi, należał do wyjątkowo zdolnych wojowników, ale nie dał rady wrócić? Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Tymczasem głos zabrał mistrz Mace Windu: - Mistrz Berrick miał za zadanie dowiedzieć się o kulcie Ciemnej Strony w Głębokim Jądrze. - Czarnoskóry mężczyzna nacisnął przycisk na swoim fotelu. Rolety opadły na okna w komnacie. Po chwili na środku pojawiła się holograficzna mapa galaktyki. - Wylądował na Mavis IV i nagle sygnał się urwał. - Mavis IV? - powtórzył zaskoczony Doth. - Czy to nie część dawnego Dominium Eugantu? - Owszem - odpowiedział Windu. - Wiesz zapewne, że planety dawnego Dominium są bardzo niebezpieczne, dlatego radzimy zachować największą ostrożność. - Wyruszę najszybciej jak się da, mistrzowie. - Niech Moc będzie z tobą - odpowiedział mu mistrz Mundi. Rycerz Jedi udał się do sali treningowej, gdzie spodziewał się zastać swojego ucznia. I tak się stało. Zobaczył go, dziewiętnastoletniego Miraluka, stojącego wysoko na wąskich platformach, energicznie unikającego lub odbijającego pociski blasterowe z otaczających go trzech zdalniaków. Jednego isnął Mocą na podłogę - rozbił się i zdezaktywował. Drugi oberwał odbitym pociskiem. Trzeciego przepołowiło jego zielone shoto. Wtem padawan usłyszał oklaski ze strony Zabraka kilkanaście metrów niżej. Dezaktywował miecz świetlny, zeskoczył i ukłonił się teatralnie swojemu mistrzowi. - Mistrzu - powitał go lakonicznie. - Iowath. Widzę, że już się rozgrzałeś. Dobrze, bo zaraz wyruszamy - oznajmił mu mistrz Doth. - Chodź, czas nagli. - Tak jest. - Młodzieniec zarzucił na ramiona szatę i podążył za Zabrakiem do hangarów. - Powinieneś również zainteresować się czymś innym niż treningiem fizycznym. Co powiesz na literaturę? - Literaturę - powtórzył za swoim mistrzem. - Czy ja wiem…? - W archiwach powinny znaleźć się jakieś ciekawe pozycje. Jak tylko wrócimy do świątyni, powinieneś czegoś sobie poszukać. Wkroczyli do hangaru, w którym stał pojedynczy, niewielki statek kosmiczny koreliańskiego pochodzenia - lekki frachtowiec HWK-290. Kilka lat temu Corellian Engineering Corporation postanowiło rozpocząć produkcję małego, szybkiego środka transportu, idealnego dla kurierów. Chociaż “sokoły” nie wyparły i chyba nigdy nie wyprą sztandarowych modeli YT, to zyskały niemałą popularność wśród osób prywatnych: szmuglerów, piratów, najemników lub - w tym przypadku - Jedi. HWK mistrza Dotha nosił wdzięczne imię “Kait” - w narzeczu Zabraków “Szpon”. Pierwszy na pokład wszedł Doth, a Iowath - zaraz po nim. Obaj zajęli miejsca odpowiednio kapitana i drugiego pilota. Uruchomili silniki i wylecieli ze świątyni, a potem z samego Coruscant. Miraluka instynktownie złapał za dźwignię na panelu przed sobą i pchnął ją do przodu, aktywując hipernapęd. ---- “Kait” wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni. Znaleźli się w układzie planetarnym z pojedynczym gazowym olbrzymem, krążącym wokół czerwonego karła. Mavis IV była czwartym z pięciu księżyców planety Mavis Prime w Głębokim Jądrze. Blisko tysiąclecie temu, jeszcze przed swoim zniszczeniem, odizolowane Dominium Eugantu traktowało ten peryferyjny światek jako połączenie z resztą galaktyki - jedno z niewielu. Powodem izolacji Dominium była jednak nie polityka, ale przede wszystkim lokalizacja - bliskość jądra galaktyki czyniła podróż - dajmy na to - z Coruscant na Eugantu bardzo trudną i w efekcie niebezpieczną; najlepsi astrografowie z obu stron galaktyki poszukiwali stabilnego szlaku nadprzestrzennego, aby umożliwić komunikację pomiędzy Dominium a Republiką. Układ Mavis był przystankiem na jednym z nich w głąb tego małego imperium. Teraz, dawno po upadku Eugantu, korytarze nadprzestrzenne w jego stronę były rzadko używane, a dzięki temu pozwalały typom spod ciemnej gwiazdy na spokojne ukrycie się pośród ruin niemal zniszczonej cywilizacji. - To tutaj. Czujesz to? - zapytał mistrz Doth. - I to jeszcze jak. To miejsce wręcz kipi życiem, nie to, co reszta tego układu - powiedział Iowath. - Jest jak latarnia pośrodku bezkresnego, czarnego morza… Zabrak parsknął śmiechem, tym samym konsternując młodego Jedi. - Co? - zapytał zdziwiony swojego mistrza. - Nie, nic - rzekł rozbawiony Doth. - Tak tylko… ujrzałem małą ironię: nie ciągnie cię do literatury, a brzmisz jak rasowy poeta. Może w takim razie sam coś skomponujesz? ---- Powoli i ostrożnie mistrz Doth posadził “Kaita” na skalnym płaskowyżu. Miejscem, gdzie wylądowali, była mała wyspa pośrodku niczego, wyraźnie wulkanicznego pochodzenia. Świadczyła o tym góra całkiem niedaleko stąd. Dwaj Jedi wyszli z małego frachtowca. Wtem Zabrak spojrzał na towarzyszącego im w ciszy droida astromechanicznego i polecił mu: - Wyślij sygnał ratunkowy i nadawaj bez przerwy. - Następnie zwrócił się do swojego padawana, który “spoglądał” na niego pytająco. - Jeżeli jest tu to, czego szukał mistrz Berrick i jeżeli dlatego zniknął, będzie nam potrzebne wsparcie. - Mistrzu, czy takie kulty to rzadkość? - Nie mnie to wiedzieć, ale jeśli miałbym zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że nie. - Podrapał się po “koronie” z rogów. - Jest wiele istot wrażliwych na moc, które nie należą do Zakonu i albo odkrywają Moc na własną rękę, albo posiadają własne zgromadzenia, takie jak Baran Do na Dorinie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tutaj znalazło sobie schronienie jedno z takich grup, ale Ciemnej Strony albo gorzej - Sithów. - Czy Sithowie nie upadli wieki temu? - dopytał Iowath. - Jeżeli nauki historii Jedi czegoś mnie nauczyły, to tego, że nigdy nie można być pewnym całkowitego zniszczenia wroga. Możesz zabić człowieka, ale nie idei, która go prowadzi. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że gdzieś tam czai się ktoś, kto postanowi odtworzyć ich Bractwo, a może nawet i całe imperium. Tak rozmawiając, mistrz i uczeń szli w kierunku góry, skąd docierały do Miraluka impulsy Mocy. Wyspa ta była pozbawiona wszelkiej roślinności poza kępkami trawy tu i tam oraz pojedynczymi drzewkami. Te z kolei rosły najgęściej u podnóża wulkanu - albo dzięki doskonałej glebie, albo dzięki Mocy, albo z obu tych powodów. Stanęli przed wejściem do jaskini. Nie, to nie była jaskinia, tylko korytarz - wykuty ludzkimi rękami, pokryty starożytnymi runami. Strzegło go popiersie zakapturzonego człowieka. Mistrz i padawan weszli do środka. - To nie świątynia - powiedział nagle Iowath. - To grobowiec. ---- Wnętrze grobowca spowijały ciemności. Jedi to jednak nie przeszkadzało - obaj bowiem Wzrok Mocy mieli wyćwiczeni do mistrzowskiego poziomu, a zwłaszcza Iowath, który inaczej nie widział. Szli głębiej i głębiej, a jedyne, co słyszeli, to swoje własne kroki. Dlaczego mistrz Doth nie aktywował swojego miecza, żeby mieć odrobinę światła? Nie chciał zwracać na nich uwagi niczego ani nikogo, kto mógłby mieszkać w tym miejscu. Miraluka przypomniało się jego Zgromadzenie na Ilum, kiedy to musiał błądzić po korytarzach, wodzić palcami po ścianach i ostrożnie nasłuchiwać. Rzecz w tym, że to nie było Ilum, a poszukiwali nie kryształu Kyber, lecz zaginionego Jedi. Reszta jednak nie odstawała zupełnie od wydarzenia z życia młodzieńca, kiedy miał zaledwie jedenaście lat. Tak samo jak wtedy, również teraz jego Wzrok nie nadawał się do niczego; całe to miejsce tłumiło jego zmysły - tak silne Mocą było to miejsce. Musiał zatrzymać się i spokojnie odfiltrować stąd wszystkie “nieczystości”. - Masz coś? - zapytał go mistrz. - Ciii… - uciszył go Iowath. Skupił się całkiem, odciął się od wszystkiego… i po długiej chwili wpatrywania się w Moc, podniósł głowę. - Mam. Za mną, mistrzu. Miraluka prowadził Zabraka przez nieskończone korytarze, pełne płaskorzeźb i run, które żadnemu z nich nic nie mówiły. W ten sposób dotarli do głównej komory grobowca. Pośrodku pomieszczenia na planie wydłużonego heksagonu stał sarkofag, jakby wykuty z litego bazaltu. Wokół niego klęczały cztery postacie w czarnych kapturach. Wydawały się modlić albo medytować. Niedaleko od nich leżało bezwładne ciało euganckiego rycerza Jedi, Sanna Berricka - posiekanego mieczami świetlnymi wzdłuż i wszerz. - Mistrz Berrick! - wycedził półgłosem przez zęby mistrz Doth. Zakapturzeni ludzie podnieśli wówczas głowy i stanęli na równe nogi. Spojrzeli w kierunku Jedi i nagle aktywowali miecze świetlne. Na szkarłat odpowiedziały zieleń i błękit. - Widać to ich miał pozbyć się Berrick - powiedział Iowath, podnosząc gardę. Krótka klinga jego shoto oświetliła jego twarz. - Co robimy, mistrzu? Wtem Mroczni Jedi puścili się na nich biegiem. Jedi przyjęli postawę obronną. - Kończymy to, co zaczął - oznajmił Zabrak i rzucił się ze swoim uczniem do ataku. Wdali się w bardzo nierówną walkę. Klingi co rusz odbijały się od siebie z oślepiającym błyskiem i trzaskiem energii. Wtem Doth, wzięty w dwa ognie przez Mrocznych Jedi, aktywował niespodziewanie drugie ostrze swojego miecza świetlnego i nadział na nie jednego z nich. Zostało trzech. Nagle kultysta Ciemnej Strony, z którym walczył Iowath, pchnął go Mocą na sarkofag. Miraluka wypuścił wówczas miecz świetlny z rąk, a ten po chwili został rozcięty na pół przez szkarłatną klingę, podczas gdy jego właściciel rozbił się na bazaltowej płycie. Z jego gardła wyrwał się krzyk. Skup się, myślał. Nie mdlej! Nie mdlej! Obserwował, jak Mroczny Jedi patrzy na niego, a potem wraca do swoich znajomych. Mistrz Doth kotłował się z nimi jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Ciął, pchał, blokował - ale to było za mało. Iowath ujrzał, jak jego mistrz i przyjaciel zostaje brutalnie przez całą tę trójkę zamordowany. Najpierw odcięli mu zbrojne ramię, potem pohatarali pierś i gardło, a na końcu jeden z nich zatopił w jego dwóch sercach miecz świetlny - po samą rękojeść. - Mistrzu! - krzyknął Iowath i zerwał się na równe nogi. - Nieee!! Zaskoczeni nagłym powrotem padawana do pełni przytomności, Mroczni Jedi podnieśli gardę. Miraluka, pełen gniewu, ruszył na nich z gołymi pięściami. Pchnął ich Mocą, a potem przyciągnął do siebie miecz Dotha. Wiedział, jak się nim posługiwać - za każdym razem obserwował swego mistrza przy treningu, pojedynkował się z nim. Znał wszystkie jego ruchy. I teraz go pomści identycznymi atakami, których się od niego nauczył - ku jego pamięci. Grobowiec znów wypełniły błyski i trzaski, a po chwili również jęki bólu. Potem nastąpiła głucha cisza. ---- Zaciągnąwszy kaptur na twarz, młody Miraluka, ukryty pomiędzy innymi rycerzami Jedi, mistrzami i padawanami, obserwował obrzęd pochówku mistrzów Dotha i Berricka. Jego serce przepełniał żal i złość. Złość na samego siebie, bo pozwolił, żeby tak się stało. Gdyby szybciej zaregował i nie dał się rozbroić, jego mistrz pewnie wciąż by żył, a on nie czułby się taki osamotniony… Naszło go na przemyślenia. Jedi to jednak tragiczni bohaterowie galaktyki: nie wolno im się przywiązywać do istot i rzeczy, lecz one przywiązują się do nich wbrew ich woli. Czy możliwe, aby całkowicie wyzbyć się potrzeby bliskości drugiej osoby? Nie, nie wydawało mu się. Jesteśmy żywymi istotami z krwi i kości, pomyślał, a nie droidami. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, nawet jeśli Kodeks nam tego zakazuje. Czy dola Jedi polegać ma zatem na tłamszeniu w sobie uczuć i emocji? Na wiecznej wewnętrznej walce pomiędzy dogmatami Zakonu a tym, co sami uważamy za dobre i słuszne? Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania